epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Android 18 vs Genos - Dragon Ball Z Rap Battles
Yo! Legion may or may not exist sometimes maybe for things other than caustic commentary! Probably not but hey here I am! Dragon Ball Z Rap Battles getting another installment bc I realized I had only two lines left to do and waiting on that was like super super ridiculous so I just wrote them! This is actually really hype for me, because I've gotten a voice actress who runs a character channel of Android 18 down to voice 18, so this battle should hopefully sound pretty damn good. IDK if you guys really care about my battles at all though, rip. Yeah. Demon Cyborg, Genos, against the destroyer of the future, Android 18, to see which blonde cyborg can do more good from the face of evil. It was fun. I like One Punch Man a lot and I'm happy with what this battle ended up as. I hope you guys enjoy it as well. The Battle: Genos: Sensei, step back, I have been upgraded for rap Kuseno installed an eight-track and I've got Incinerate on comebacks I've heard them say you're pretty fast - didn't do much with Cell But you'll be bogged down in my rhymes and my adhesive gel High specs and Master’s training each and every day You're about to go to a tournament - get some upgrades After your history on rampage you're like that crazed cyborg Except for the drama, the skill, and the hype lore With your overblown incompetence your feats all seem phony What's a jinzo ningen to the S-Class oni? Bofoi my enemy, Sonic my target, you're a stepping stone To propel me into power, like G4; or you did for that clone 18: I put the blonde in bombshell, this brat'll be beat up I'll break a lot more than your arm - ask Vegeta I'm still intact, my own vocal cords to spit fire raps But you're cracked - any humanity shattered in one attack Unless you want to visit the next dimension, pay attention Your destruct is nothing to mine - what, think you're Tenshin? Your master wrecks tension hard as you mess with suspension But hey, I'm in disbelief - that you have any fan connection Burning for big, wet and floppy? There's something you're Sea King But your master wants the loli! Be a good boy, no peeking... Krillin, be a dear, give Mega Boy a Senzu Bean This kid needs an adult - luckily, I'm 18. Genos: That was boring - keep it to eight bars or less It’s Genos the menace ‘bout to leave bottle blonde a mess I fight for Sensei and Kuseno under the Hero Association So I’ll obliterate this Tiger class threat to the nation! Android 18: In coming up short you could advise my lover You take on insects about as well as my brother! About to turn your steel exterior stone cold. Need no Android Barrier when your Machine Gun Blows. Outro: Who won? "Demon Cyborg" Genos "Android 18" Lazuli What would you like to see more of? Pokemon Anime Classical Literature Comics Category:Blog posts